


Betty vs chocolate cake

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consent, F/M, Innuendo, Public Display of Affection, Vaginal Fingering, awkward dinner parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Alice invites Archie, Veronica, and Jughead over for a dinner party.





	Betty vs chocolate cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this. Thank you for this suggestion (can’t figure out how to tag people, but credits to you!) I hope this is what you wanted. Leave comments! It makes me write faster. 

Betty stood in front of her mirror, admiring her reflection. She had on a tight, lavender dress with a slit up the leg. It hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was down, falling around her shoulders in loose curls; just how Jughead liked it. Talk of the devil. She heard him ride his motorbike up on to the drive, and then ring the doorbell.   
“I’ll get it!” She yelled as she ran down the stairs.   
She opened the door to see Jughead holding a bunch of flowers, and a bottle of Chardonnay. He was wearing grey trousers, and a black dress shirt. He looked absolutely smoking.   
“Hey!” She squealed, pulling him into a hug.   
“Hey! Umm, this is for your mum.” He said, holding up the bottle.   
“And these are for you.”   
He presented a bunch of violets, forget me nots, blossoms, and white roses.   
“Juggie, these are beautiful!”   
“I selected the flowers myself.”   
“They’re perfect.”   
She pulled him in for a deep kiss, smiling against his lips.   
They heard someone clear their throat, and pulled apart quickly. Betty turned to see her mother with her arms crossed.   
“Hello, Jughead.”   
“Hello, Mrs Cooper.” He said awkwardly, hiding behind Betty.   
“Umm, this is for you and Mr Cooper.”   
“Oh, thank you.” Alice said, taking the bottle from him, a fake smile on her face.   
“Please tell me Archie and Veronica are on their way.” He whispered to Betty.   
“Veronica just texted me. They’re just round the corner.”   
“Thank god.”   
Betty grinned at him, and pulled him in for another kiss.   
After a few awkward moments of conversation with both Hal and Alice, Veronica and Archie arrive.   
“Hey, Ronnie! Hey, Arch!” Betty hugged both of them, smiling broadly.   
“Betty, you look beautiful!” Veronica gushed, grabbing Betty by both arms.   
“You too!”   
Veronica was clad in a deep mauve dress that was fitted at the waist, with a puffy skirt, and a sweetheart neckline.   
“Hey, Archie.” Jughead said, nodding to Archie, who nodded back.   
“Hello, Veronica.”   
“Hello.”   
She looked over to him, but he refused to meet her gaze. It was still very awkward. It was the kind of thing boys didn’t discus. They moved on from awkward things such as this, but Veronica having knowledge on his sex life was just really uncomfortable.   
Betty blushed when she realised why her lover and bestie were acting so strange around one another. Hal and Alice both came into the hall to greet them, before retreating back to the lounge.   
“Honestly, Betty, that dress is totally gorgeous. The colour looks great on you.”   
“Thank you.”   
Veronica smiled, and lead Archie into the lounge to talk to Betty’s parents.   
“I like that dress on you too. And it’s not because of the colour.” Jughead said softly before pinching her ass.   
She gasped, turning to frown at him. He smirked, and wandered into the lounge, leaving an awestruck Betty to follow behind him. 

Betty and Jughead sat next to each other, opposite Veronica and Archie, with Hal and Alice at either end of the table.   
“So how’s the music going, Archie?” Alice asked, sipping at her wine.   
“It’s good, thanks.”   
Conversation went on like this for about 10 minutes before Alice brought dinner out. Jughead had been asked all of two questions. One about his father, the other regarding his intentions with Betty.   
Veronica and Betty chatted with Alice, trying to prevent her from asking Jughead any more questions. Archie was trying to talk Jughead up to Hal, while said teenager merely nodded, and mumbled agreement every now and then. Dinner was served. Jughead awkwardly picked at his food, moving it around the plate with his fork. Betty placed her hand over his, and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. Jughead smiles sadly at her, and went back to playing with his food.   
“This is wonderful, Mrs Cooper.” Archie chirped, flashing his award winning smile.   
“Yes, it really is.” Jughead chimed in.   
“Thank you Archie. Jughead.” She said, giving him a slightly unimpressed look.   
His shoulders hunched, and he slouched back in his chair. Veronica and Alice started talking about the babies’ room, occasionally dragging Betty into their conversation.   
“Daddy, could you pass me the juice.”  
At the same time Hal lent forward, Jughead sat up in his chair. Panic washed over both his and Betty’s faces. Veronica locked eyes with Betty, amusement plain on her face. Jughead quickly reached for his half empty glass.   
“May I also have some, Mr Cooper?”   
Hal had also been looking at the pair in horror, but decided to go with the fact that maybe Jughead just wanted some juice too. It was not lossed on the dark haired boy that Archie and Veronica were holding back laughs, Hal looked perturbed, Betty looked mortified, and Alice looked disgusted. He knew what she thought of him. That he wasn’t good enough for Betty. He was sure no one would ever treat her, respect her or please her as well as he did. He looked over at his beautiful girl. She was staring at her empty plate, her knife and fork placed neatly at the edge. He placed his hand on her thigh, and squeezed it gently. She grinned, but didn’t take her eyes off her plate. Jughead carefully started to move her dress out of the way. Her eyes widened, but again, she refused to meet his gaze. His hand was in between her legs now. She inhaled a sharp breath as his fingers grazed the front of her panties. He slowly started to slide them down her legs. Alice left the room to fetch desert, so he relaxed a little. He immersed himself in conversation with Archie while he traced patterns on Betty’s inner thigh. She was trying to keep a straight face while she talked with Veronica. Alice came back into the room with a chocolate cake. She gave them each a slice, and they all thanked her.   
“This cake is delicious, Mrs cooper. Very moist.” Jughead said, a slight emphasis on the last sentence as he traced betty’s lips. He winked at her, and went back to eating.   
It was at that point that Alice started up a conversation with Betty.   
“Betty, remind me to by some plaster next time we got the hard wear store. We need to cover up those gaps in the babies’ room for when we put the wall paper up.”   
“Yes, of course.” Betty replied, her face straight.   
“It’s important to fill all those holes.” Jughead said mater of factually as he slipped a finger inside of Betty.   
She squeaked, but played it of as a sneeze.   
“Otherwise the wall paper won’t be smooth.”   
He grinned, and started to move his fingers back and forth, all the while still eating single handedly.   
“So Betty, what theme do you think the room should be.”   
“I don’t know.” She said, her voice strained.   
She moved her pelvis so Jughead had a better angle.   
“Maybe Disney.”   
She let out a sound that could be identified as a moan as Jughead added another finger.  
“This is so good mum.” She said quickly, shovelling more cake in her mouth.   
“It is, isn’t it? Warm cos it’s just come out of the oven.” Jughead drawled again.   
He’d paused at the word warm, but you’d only notice if you were listing for it. Which Betty was.   
“Amazing richness. And very sweet.”   
“Thank you, Jughead. You seem to be quiet the culinary expert.” Alice said, quirking an eyebrow at him.   
He merely smiled back. After everyone was finished, Jughead pulled his fingers out of Betty, who’d been teetering on the edge for the past few minutes.   
“Delicious.” He whispered in her ear as he licked his fingers.   
“Well, I should probably go before I eat you out.” He said as he looked at Betty, but turned to look at Alice and Hal as he said: “of house and home.”   
Neither of them noticed but Betty did.   
“Thank you very much for having me. Everything was perfect. Enjoy the Chardonnay.”   
“I’ll see you out.” Betty said, getting to her feet.   
She quickly shoved her chair in under the table when she noticed the small wet patch in the cushion.   
“We’d best be going too.” Veronica said.   
She and Archie said stuff along similar lines to Jughead before heading over to the door. They left, leaving Betty and Jughead alone on the drive.   
“That cake was very nice. But you taste better.” He whispered in her ear, his voice husky. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. She moaned lightly, rubbing her body up against his.   
“Tonight, I want you to go to you room, and get rid of all this tension.”   
She blushed.   
“You want me to...?”   
“Yes. I want you to plunge your fingers into your wet pussy just like I did. And I want you to think of me while you do it.”   
She moaned again, and palmed at the bulge in his jeans. He let out a soft groan, tilting his pelvis forwards.   
“You understand what I want you to do?” He asked, spinning her around.   
“Yes, daddy.”   
He grinned before leaning down to kiss her. With that, he got on his motorbike. Betty watched as he rode away until she couldn’t see him anymore.


End file.
